Lone Wolf
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Cira Black is Billy Black's twin sister and was the only person from her gen to turn into a wolf. But when their father died, Cira left her brother and later La Push in an attempt to heal. But when she starts hearing voices in her wolf's head, will she be able to hid from her new pack? And what happens when her alpha is also her nephew? And what about her mysterious eyes? Post BD.
1. Prolouge

**Disclamer: Everything/Everyone, minus Cira, sadly belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

 _"Hello Billy. I've missed you."_

 _"Cira?"_

Cira Black was born in 1958 and is Billy Black's fraturnal twin sister.

Cira was born looking like a normal, Quileute, child- that is until her eyelids opened, reveling one eye as black as twilight and the other a pearl white. She was a human Chimera.

When she was 16 she transformed into a beautiful black and white wolf, she was the only one of her generation to make the change.

But when her father died, her heart broke. She left home so she could figure out who she was, everyone had always mocked her because of her eyes and getting angry, and hurt, so often wasn't a good thing as she would start shaking and explode into her wolf-self.

So she hid out in the woods around La Push, secretly protecting her home, her friends, her family. However, she never actually went into La Push, scared of what might happen if she did.

But 20 years past and Cira couldn't take it anymore, she missed her brother and had to make sure he was ok, happy. She found out that in those 20 years he had got married and had had two daughters, twins, and a son. They all looked happy, despite Billy now being in a wheelchair. The twins, Rachel and Rebecca, were reading a big book of fairytales and their little brother was making mud pies with Charlie's daughter Isabella.

Cira had know Charlie forever as he was one of Billy's best friends and so they were hanging out, it was nice to see that their children were friends to.

On the subject of Billy and Charlie, they were off fishing while Cira's old friend Sarah, now Billy's wife, watched the kids.

Cira wasn't sure how long she hid there, high in the branchs of a tree, hidden in the shadows, but it was long enough for Charlie and Billy to get back from fishing and for Charlie to take Isabella home.

Cira sighed, she would never have a life like that, one with a happy family. Were her brother looked as old as he was, Cira still looked like a 16 year old. And staying here wasn't helping anyone, the last time a vampire had come hunting near La Push was 10 years ago! Cira tried to tell herself that she was helping the tribe by staying, but she was just trying to find an excuse as to why she was still there, Billy had obviously moved on, and so should she.

Two day's later, Cira was in Europe, running to... who know's what. Maybe she was just running? Running away from her problems, her brother? Little did she know, 15 years later, she would return to find a very diffrenet La Push...

* * *

 **Hey! I'm Brookie Twiling! I started writting this story one night cause I couldn't get to sleep and have been meaning to type it up and put it up on her for a while, I just kept forgetting! The story has already changed quite a bit from what it was origanly and I think I'm probally just gonna make it up as I go along! LOL!**

 **Don't be afraid to leave reviews and please do tell me when you see a spelling/grammer mistake, there's always at least 10! XD**

 **Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon!**

 **Laters, Brookie Twiling.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! MRS MEYER DOES! (Although I do own Cira!) XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cira's POV**

'Come on Cira' I thought to myself, one rainy Saturday morning. A few weeks prior, I'd morphed into my wolf form, for the first time in a few weeks, what can I say, I'd been... busy.

Anyway, I'd just morphed when I heard something very strange, for the first time in forever- I heard voices in my head, the voices of a pack. I was so shocked and confused that quickly I de-wolfed, wondering why now, after so long, there were voices in my head again. It had been over 15 years since I was last at La Push, but surely it couldn't be in so much danger that people had started turning into wolves, could it?

Causiously went back to my wolf form, closing my eyes and my mind so that no one would know that I was there, it was a girl wolf thing.

 _'Finally. What took you so long Jake?'_ A female voice asked with annoyance

 _'Leah, you know he was with Nessie.'_ A voice, younger, with humor in it told the first voice. _'He probally lost track of time, again. Right?'_

 _'Right, Seth.'_ A third voice said, the Alpha, I realised, but there was something strangly familer about it- I just couldn't quite put my paw on what it was.

 _'Huh? Quil? Embry? Was that you?'_ Leah asked, confusion in her thoughts- Yikes! She heard me, but, how?

 _'Who are you talking to?'_ Seth asked her.

 _'That voice, someone new. I've never heard her before.'_ Leah told him.

 _'Her?'_ Seth questioned.

 _'It's not possiable, any new wolf automaticly joins Sams pack when they first turn, your probally imagining things.'_ Jake told her, _'Now, Seth you go get some rest, you've been out all night.'_

 _'Eye eye, sir'_ Seth said, he mental voice soon leaving.

 _'Ok, Leah, you go to, I'll take over for now.'_

 _'I'm not tired, you go off and play with your hybrid, I'll call you later.'_

 _'Ok...'_ Jake knew the real reason she wanted to stay was because she wanted to invesigate 'the voice'. But he didn't argue, any excuse to hang out with his Nessie.

 _'Hello? Anyone there?'_ Leah asked once Jake's mental voice had left, trying to sound like she didn't like she was losing her mind.

Should I talk to her? I wondered, but realised, to late, that my wondering if I should talk to her, I'd told her I was here!

Leah gasped.

 _'H-hello.'_ I said, timidly _._

 _'How can I hear you? Who are_ _you?'_ Leah asked, stu nned.

 _'I-I-I'm...'_ But I couldn't do it. I suddenly, de-wolfed.

I couldn't believe it. Not only was there other wolves at La Push, one of which was a girl. But there was also two packs! And to top it off Jake, my nephew Jacob, had imprinted on a half-human, half-VAMPIRE, baby. He was also my new alpha and his best friend was a vampire!

I'd wondered how Billy felt about all this, did he mind? Did he hate it? Did, did it remind he of, of me?

Suddenly, I wanted more then anything to be with my brother. I wanted to comfort him, protect him. I also wanted to help Jacob with his new responsibilities, but I couldn't- they all think I'm dead.

And I mean, what was I going to say? I couldn't just say' Hey Bill, it's me, Cira. Did you miss me?' We hadn't spoken since father died and he would have forgotten all about his freak sister by now.

Maybe I should just go, the new wolves seen to be doing fine and I'm sure I'll still be able to change when they're not 'online'.

* * *

Just then, I was shook out of my thoughts as I heard paws pounding, a few miles away, but it was getting closer- they knew she was here.

My wild instincts suddenly kicked in as I quickly scaled the nearest tree, hiding in it's branchs.

The wolves were getting closer, five of them- the Black Pack, my pack.

I heard them sniff and watched as they tried to locate the unfamiler scent that had brought them here. My scent.

I wanted to growl and morph into my wild wolf self, but I knew that if I did that they would know who I was, well unless I decided not to let them hear my thoughts, then only Leah would, and they would tell Billy I was alive.

I was, again, shook out of my thoughts as heavy paws shook my tree, they knew where I was hiding and where trying to get me out.

The branch I was crouched on shook and, just before it fell to the ground, I lept off and into the nearest tree. The wolves followed.

I swung and I jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree. Usally I would only have to make it to the bouder between the Quileute's land and the Cullens, but since my pack, I still couldn't get used to the fact that I now had a pack, and the Cullens had made called that truce to keep Nessie safer, I would have to make go into a public area, it was ether that or turning wolf.

As tempting as turning wolf was, I chose the public- they couldn't know I was alive, not yet, anyway. But I hadn't been in public in years, I'd actually swam here (No money), and my clothes were covered in filth and my hair was full of leaves- people would notice. Then they would see my eyes and, like a wildfire, before you know it everyone would know about the 'freaky wild child'. But there was nothing I could to so, as I got to the border of the forest and the reservation, I stopped, pulled most of the leaves out of my short hair and shook most of the dry dirt of, of me.

I jumped out of the tree line and landed, gracefully, on the sidewalk.

Right in front of Billy.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I ONLY OWN MY OC, CIRA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO A MRS STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I stood there, shocked. After all of my deliberating, I had never thought this would have been how I saw my brother again.

He looked just like he did when we where younger, only his long black hair was greying and he his face was more tired, older. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt and long, loose, black trousers, although he was still wearing his grandpa slippers.

Billy himself looked shocked too. His expression mirroring mine.

"Erm." I started, unsure of what to say, "Hello Billy. I've missed you."

"Cira?"

"Er, yeah, surprise?" I said, smiling half-heartly.

"Cira, y-your alive? And still young?"

"Yeah, I'm still a wolf, it keeps me safe and young. I'fe missed you so much Billy." I told him, tears welling up in my eyes and running freely down my face.

"I've missed you too." He said, simply, as he opened his arms and I knelt down, hugging him as hard as I could.

"Oh, careful, I'm not as young as I was." Billy chuckled, oh how I had missed his laugh.

I was vaguely aware of five pairs of big, round wolves eyes, watching us with confused interest, wondering what was going on.

Billy must have realised that to as he broke off our hug and said, "I'm going to Sue's if you want to meet me there?" He asked.

"Race like we used too?" I said, excited at the prospect of seeing more old friends.

"Well, I'll wheel, but yeah."

"I'm not giving you a head start, old man." I teased as he, playfully, reved his wheels.

"I won't need one." He said as he wheeled off down the road.

I laughed, same old Billy, I thought as I ran into the forest and started running to Sue's, morphing mid-run.

 _'Wo!'_

 _'Wow!'_

 _"Cool!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Now I get it."_

That last one was Leah, clever girl.

 _'Thanks.'_ Leah thought.

 _'No problem.'_ I replied.

 _'Hello boys! Names Cira, nice to finally meet you.'_

 _'What do you mean 'finally?'_ Seth asked, oh how I missed hearing voices in my head, voices that weren't my own.

Embry metally chuckled, then said _'Wait, again?'_

 _'Who are you?'_ Jake asked.

 _'Don't you recognize me?'_

 _'Erm, no?'_

I huffed, then told them, _'My name is Cira Black, daughter of William Black Sr. Grandaughter of Ephrain Black, the last alpha and cheif of the Quillette Tribe.'_

 _'Jake's our alpha!'_ Quil growled.

 _'Never said he wasn't, actually, he's the reason I'm back.'_

They all stayed silent, but their thoughts told me they were confused.

We had just reached Sue's back garden when I realised I had no clothes to put on when I de-wolfed.

 _'I'll lend you some of mine, we look about the same size.'_ Leah said, breaking of from the pack to de-wolf and change.

 _'De-wolf, I like that, wonder why I never thought of that one?'_ Embry mused.

 _'Cause girls are more inteligent then boys.'_ I retorted, causing my pack to mentally chuckle.

 _'Wait, what do you mean 'your pack'?'_ Jake asked.

 _'Forgotten about the part when I said Ephrain Black was my Grandad?'_ I asked, knowing they had.

 _'Erm...'_ Jake stuttered.

 _'Jake, Billy's my twin. I'm your aunt.'_

 _'WHAT?!'_ Jake screeched.

I was about to answer when I heard I voice I hadn't heard in whar seems like forever.

"But Leah, I don't get it, why do you need these clothes? These are girls clothes." Sue asked her daughter with confusion clear in her voice.

"Because the wolf is a _female_ ' Leah said, annoyed her mother would question her like this.

"But your the only female wolf." Sue stated.

"No I'm not, there is another girl. Her names-"

But before she could say my name I bounded out of the trees, tail wagging, heading straight for Sue.

At first she was shocked at seeing a new wolf, but then she noticed my eyes and was shocked for a differenet reason.

"Oh my god! Cira!"

* * *

 **So, that was Chapter 2. I really hoped you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it took so long. I'm hoping to get another chapter on in the next week so don't worry, but first- I NEED YOUR HELP!**

 **So, in the reviews, I want you to tell me, A. What did you think of the story so far, B. Should Sue be angry, happy or indifferenet at finding out Cira's alive, and C. How should Jake react at finding out Cira's his aunt? Did Billy tell Jake about his sister? Or was it too painful so Billy never spoke of her?**

 **Write in the big box below and tell me what should happen next.**

 **Follow! Fave! Review! It's all just another hour in the life of a fan ficiton reader.**

 **Updating soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

 _"Oh my god! Cira!"_

I nodded my big wolves head enthusiastically, giving Sue a big lick.

"Cira!" She screeched, but I could tell she didn't really mind as she pulled me into a massive hug. I could feel her warm, wet tears falling down onto my fur and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but could have only been minutes because I soon saw Billy wheel up the small, dirt drivec.

"Hey Cira." Billy called, a huge smile on his face.

 _'Wow, they really think your special, don't they?'_ Quil joked.

 _'Way to ruin the moment Quil.'_ Embry commented.

 _'I've missed them, I've missed them all so much.'_ I whispered.

 _'I know'_ Jacob said, apparently over his shock.

 _'Yeah, I guess it's cool having an aunt and I think Dad told me he had a sister once, only he said she died.'_

 _'He thought I did.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'I- I'll explain when everyone else can hear. I know there is another pack and I'm sure they would like to hear about me too.'_

 _'Ok, I guess that makes sense.'_

"Hey, Cira?" Leah asked, walking towards the tree line. "Come on, I'm pretty sure mom and Billy want to talk to you, and for you to talk back."

 _'I am talking back.'_ I thought, cheekly as I followed Leah into the cover of the forest so I could phase back. _'They just can't understand me.'_

I phased back to the sounds of wolves mentally laughing.

* * *

"So, Cira, what happened to you?" Billy asked.

We were sitting in Sue's lounge with _Old_ Quil, my pack and Sam's pack, all were sitting or standing wherever there was room. All eyes were on me and I felt I little scared eventhough I knew this would happen if, when, I came back. Came _home_.

"When father died, I was scared. He was my pack, the only one who really wanted me there and as his daughter, I would have to become alpha. I was so scared of the responablity and the boys, they didn't want a girl for an alpha-"

"Did they threaten you?" Billy growled, he was always very protective of me eventhough _I'm_ the wolf. I missed that, God how I missed that.

"No, no. Well, not directly. There thoughts, they tried to hide it but I could tell that they didn't think I was worthy of being their alpha. They were, are, right. I left the pack at the same time I left La Push. They just ignored me beforehand but whenever vamps came I would help them out before returning to my patroling. I asked them not to tell anyone I was still in La Push and they agreed to that, I think it was because they wanted me to leave and thought it was better if people thought I already _had_ left. To be honest, I'm not really sure why I stayed in the first place.

"I travelled around the US for a few years then headed to Africa, Asia and later Europe. I've been all over, even to Ozzie for a year or two. I was in Budapest, Hungry when I heard the call. For the first time in fifteen years that I heard voices in my head, it was beautiful, if slightly scary.

"I tried to resist it for a few weeks but everytime I phased, I could hear them and it became impossable to ignore them any longer so I booked the fastest flights here and, well, here I am."

I looked up, hang on, when did my head fall down? Anyway, I looked up and saw mixed expressions. Billy, Jacob and most of his and Sam's pack were shocked. A few were angry, others scared, others in wonder. Old Quil had a mixed expression of anger, hurt, sadness and something else I couldn't identify and Sue was, well she was just basicly fighting tears.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You didn't leave La Push thirty-five years ago?" Billy asked, I nodded. "So when did you?"

"Fifteen years ago." I whisper, I think he only just caught my words.

"So you were here for twenty years?" Again, I nodded. "So for twenty years I thought you were dead or gone but in fact you were still in La Push, protecting us?" I nodded. "And you've only been gone fifteen years?" God, all this nodding was starting to hurt my neck. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME SEE ME WHEN YOU WERE STILL HERE?"

Erm, ouch? Actually, why didn't I? Oh yeah, I remember now, I was scared and I didn't want to hurt my brother and his family.

"A few days after father died something happened to me. It was the night after fathers funeral and, well, I met Taki Aki in a dream." I could see they didn't believe me, I knew they wouldn't, but I had to try. "Well, his spirit anyway. He gave me a power, a very dangerous. He told me it would help me on my journey. That, because I am a girl, I can to do what no other wolf can do, well Leah probally could too but she wasn't alive then.

"Female wolves are faster and our agility is far better then a males. We are smarter." The boys started complain and Leah looked smug but I just continued. "He said that because of that, he would impart a gift on me which will help me defeat more vampires and protect the tribe better."

Here it comes, the obvious question.

"What did he give you?" Old Quil asked.

 _Here goes nothing._ I thought as I showed them what was on my plam.

* * *

 **OMG! I am alive! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in almost a month(!), there are no excuses for not updating and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **I plan to update this story every Monday so keep in tune.**

 **So what do you think her old packs names are? There are two of them, both boys. Also, what do you think happened to them? Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Also, what could Cira's gift be? I'm open to ideas but remember you only have till next Monday so get reviewing quick!**

 **Don't forget to fave and follow and please check out some of my other stories.**

 **Can't wait till chapter 4,**

 **Brookie.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, only Cira.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Here goes nothing._ _I thought as I showed them what was on my plam._

There was a collective gasp as everyone took in the grey, lilac and light blue flame on my plam. My fires colour would change depending on how I was feeling. **(A/N: Check down at the bottom of this chap for colour guide)**

"Cira, what, is that-" Billy stuttered, shocked.

"Fire? Yes." I said, watching the flame changed it's colour to dusty pink, pink, green, lilac and light blue.

"Why did it change?" I heard Seth ask curiously.

"Because my feeling change." I said, but they still looked clueless. "It's kind of like an aura, only an aura shows someones true intentions, if their hurt and what their feeling and my flame only shows my what I'm feeling. So, right now I'm feeling Relief, love, safety, happiness and sadness."

"Why those feelings?" Billy asked, worried as always.

"Relief that you seem to accept me and love for my family, new and old. Safety because I'm home and, well I just feel safe for the first time in years. Happiness at seeing you and sadness because of seeing everything I've missed out on and seeing the touch of fear in the wolves eyes." I said.

"We're not scared of you." An angry looking wolf, he must be Paul, I remember my pack saying he imprinted on my neice and how he has anger issues.

"Of _course_ your not. Your too proud and confident to be afraid of me." I closed my fist, the flame disolving against my flame proof skin, as he opened his mouth to argue but I continued. "No, your scared of the unknown. You don't know what will happen now and your scared. You think, because I'm older, I will start changing things; I mean just by being here I already have.

"Also you are annoyed because Taki Aki gave me, a girl, such a dangerious power and you think I might accidentally hurt your imprint, my neice, and you are scared you will lose her.

"Don't deny it, I've lived too long, seen too much. I know what makes people tick and I know when someone is lying to me."

I got up and left the room, feeling my emotions start to go haywire, I couldn't be near anyone when my emotions started running high.

I burst out of the front door and started running, not bothering with pasing.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come back, I'm just putting everyone in danger, maybe I should leave again.

But I can't. I've seen Billy and he knows I'm alive, I can't leave him again, it hurt enough the first time and I can't let him, or me, go through that again.

So I just kept running, knowing I had to go back but willing to prolong it for as long as possable.

* * *

I ran around Forks and the resivation for hours, occasionally passing a wolf, but it was getting late and, dispite know I've been living wild for years, he would be worried.

So I started running back to the direction of the sea, following the sounds of the distant waves, knowing they would lead me home.

As I ran, I remembered when Billy and I were child, way before the whole wolf thing happened, and the fun we used to have.

I remember how we would spend hours playing in the woods and skimming rocks on the beach. How, as we got older, we would go clift diving with the other teens on the res.

I remembered our first time, we were thirteen and I was going through my rebelious phase, Billy was always the sensible one out of the two of us. I'd heard some boys at school talk about it and though it would be fun and it was, mostly.

[Flashback]

 _"Come on Billy! Everyone's doing it! It'll be fun!" I called, running through the forest, up to the lower clifts._

 _"I don't know Cira, it seems dangerous." A thirteen-year-old Billy said, following me causiously._

 _"Er, stop it, your turning into mom."_

 _"I am not! And she's just trying to keep us safe!"_

 _"Yeah well, I don't need her to tell_ me _what I can and can not do. Now come_ on _!" I said, breaking through the trees onto the clift._

 _"I don't know." Billy said, still unsure as I got ready to jump. I was just wearing a tank and shorts as it was one of the rare, hot days at La Push. I never wore shoes if I could help it, which caused me hell when I was a kid._

 _"Well even if your not, I am. Last chance." I said, noticing his hesitatation, I jumped._

 _"Cira!" I heard his frantic scream which morphed into a half frighten, half exhilarated cry signalling to me that he had, indeed, jumped in after me._

 _He landed in the cool water slightly after me and I raced him to the shore. I can't tell you how many shocked mothers there were when we got out, drenched and laughing our asses off._

 _"Never do that again." Billy said once we had finally sobered up._

 _"Ok, I promise." I said, but we both knew it was a lie._

[End of Flashback]

I had arrived back home and I saw Billy watching me out of the window of the lounge.

"I'm gonna sleep out here tonight." I said loud enough for him too hear.

"Cira." He started to protest, his voice at it's usual sound level, knowing I could hear him.

"I'll be fine, I don't like too be indoors to long, I'm used to the warmth of the forest. We'll speak tommorrow." I said, heading into the forest, jumping into the branches of a nice, sturdy, oak and settled down for the night.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave your thoughts in the reviews bit.**

 **As always, please tell me when you see spelling and/or grammer mistakes and don't forget to fave and follow!**

 **Fire Colours:**

 **RED- Furious  
LIME- Protective  
GREEN- Safe  
DARK GREEN- Annoyed  
NAVY- Depressed  
ROYAL BLUE- Energetic  
LIGHT BLUE- Sad  
TURQUOISE- Calm  
DARK PINK- Surprise  
PINK- Love  
DUSTY PINK- Relief  
WHITE- In Love  
PURPLE- Excited  
LILAC- Happy  
BLACK- Blank  
GREY- Scared  
YELLOW- Lost  
ORANGE- Anger  
SEA GREEN- Worry  
**

 **Please tell me if you think I should change a colour, add one and if I've missed a key emotion. I'll probally add to this list as the story goes on, but this is it for now.**

 **Anyway, see ya all later,**

 **Brookie.**


End file.
